


Nice Day For It

by echochen



Series: Day Series [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Action, Badass, Established Relationship, Guns, Humor, Love, M/M, Minor Injuries, Plans, Protectiveness, Wedding Night, Wedding Rings, Weddings, 中文翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:37:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echochen/pseuds/echochen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>我他妈有计划来着</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Day For It

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nice Day For It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/394346) by [RurouniHime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RurouniHime/pseuds/RurouniHime). 



> Many thanks to RurouniHime for sharing this beautiful story with us and allowing me to translate it into Chinese.  
> 感谢RurouniHime分享美文，并允许我译成中文。

又是枪林弹雨的周六。伊姆斯手臂上淌满了血，亚瑟脸上的表情已经两个小时没变了。他眼盯着瞄准镜，不断地给步枪上膛。然后他转头看向伊姆斯，戳了一下他的肩膀，用沾满血的胶粘的手指给他包扎，一边装弹一边用四个手指碰了碰伊姆斯的脸颊，所有的动作都流畅又机械。

“我们进去一下就出来，”皮特说过，“周三开始，最多两天。”

那天是他们的婚礼。

伊姆斯适应得挺好，用剩下的礼服衬衫又绑了绑伤口。亚瑟的脸上、鼻子和下巴都布满了小伤口，还有一个斜穿过眉毛。霰弹打穿了他们隐蔽的水泥墙，跳弹堪堪擦过伊姆斯的上臂。  
“摄影师一定会恨我们的。”伊姆斯说，同时越过亚瑟的肩膀瞄准，射中了登上屋顶的第一个映射。亚瑟抱怨着开了一枪，旁边大楼上拿着火箭筒的男人应声倒了下去。

“我他妈有计划来的。”伊姆斯能听出他声音里隐隐的怒气——亚瑟生气了，他正深思熟虑着用每一枪把目标的潜意识投射拉近地狱。伊姆斯喜欢亚瑟的手拿枪的样子，喜欢他的左手托起右手，喜欢他手指弯曲扣动扳机，喜欢他的手腕从袖子里出现的角度，喜欢他端着步枪，衣服上不得不现出褶皱，当然还有他因为后座力而紧绷的身体。

伊姆斯听到纷乱的脚步声，于是用格洛克瞄准射击。然后抓住亚瑟，使劲把他拉进自己怀里，发热的步枪横在他们中间，投射的手榴弹就在他们左手边爆炸。亚瑟挑了挑眉毛，护住伊姆斯的头。

伊姆斯咳嗽着，在烟雾中眨着眼睛：“亚瑟？”

亚瑟抬起头。爆炸的余烬中只能看到他苍白慌张的脸。他注视着伊姆斯，躺到他身上，表情又恢复了冷静。“伊姆斯先生，”他温和地答道。

直升机很快就降落在了屋顶上。伊姆斯跑过去，旋翼擦着他的耳朵转动着，亚瑟冲上前把他的身子压低，塞进旋翼和地面的缝隙里。一个人影逃过了直升机的扫射，来不及多想，伊姆斯双手环着亚瑟，开枪射杀了那个人。

Marry me, darling.他给了亚瑟一个满脸灰尘的微笑，露出了牙齿缝里的沙子和尘土。 

亚瑟的嘴角翘了起来。他捏了捏伊姆斯的手指，摩擦着那个金属环的位置：“我正有此意。”

如果他们能直接走就好了。伊姆斯总是在裤子口袋里留两颗子弹。但皮特正在盗取信息，阿里阿德涅在修改迷宫，桑亚则在用直升机清理着一切，他俩得为他们争取时间。

亚瑟把唇压在伊姆斯前胸，压在脏了的白汗衫上，他把伊姆斯拉起来。站起来后伊姆斯看清楚了情况，他把头转向人行道，亚瑟冲出马路。伊姆斯开了一枪，但他们吃了亏：另一个投射接近了他们。亚瑟转过身，调转枪口，在她端起枪瞄准他们的同时用枪托抽中了她的下巴。

直升机在头顶嗡嗡响着，旋翼掀起的风又一次把他们推倒在屋顶上。叶片向前倾斜，投射全都转身四散逃跑了。伊姆斯蹲着，缩在掩体的阴影里，亚瑟的温热的身体就在他旁边，他用手臂环着伊姆斯的腰。

他们在帕利塞有个安全屋。楼顶套房，冰镇酒杯，私人阳台，还有房间正中的大床，以及冰箱里亚瑟毫不知情的松露巧克力。

“和这些比起来蜜月肯定无聊死了。”伊姆斯说，努力提高声音以压过直升机在头顶射击发出的噪音。

“别这么悲观。”亚瑟咬着他的耳朵说。

伊姆斯笑了，转头亲了一下亚瑟的鬓角。他的头发，尽管有点乱了，闻起来还是发油的味道。亚瑟最后一次握紧拳头，又扣动了扳机。


End file.
